


Breaking Expectations

by AriesDanger24



Category: Lupin the 3rd
Genre: Bit of bondage, Deals, Hotels, Love, M/M, Sex, a bit of unwillingness at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesDanger24/pseuds/AriesDanger24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jigen is somehow shackled in his sleep to a hotel bed and Lupin walks in and things get a little chaotic if you know what I mean... (Lupin/Jigen fanfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Crazy rant: Hello! I know this more of a rough draft than a story, but I think people really like these together alot so they will overlook it a little.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Lupin III.
> 
> THIS IS YAOI! YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU DON'T READ!

Breaking Expectations

"Oi! Lupin you better unlock these damn things right now!" Daisuke Jigen, one of the world's best gunsman, was currently handcuffed to the headboard of a bed in a hotel room on the second floor. 'That damn thief left me here!' The bearded man grumbled under his breath, cursing Lupin's very existence. The thief had handcuffed both of his hands to the headboard when he was sleeping, and then left without a word. That was what probably happened to him, considering Lupin pranked him all the time. Now he had gone too far, but then an unmistakable sing-song voice spoke as the door to the hotel room opened, "Jigen~ I'm back!" 'You know what, on second thought, It was nicer when he was gone and so much quieter,' Jigen thought with a sigh.

"Lupin," the bearded man gritted forcefully as he saw Lupin appear with 2 grocery bags, "Unlock these cuffs now." Lupin finally noticed Jigen and dropped both grocery bags on the floor. "Why are you handcuffed? Jigen, you dog! You had a girl over when I was gone, and she tricked you?" Lupin seemed to roll over in laughter as he kept speaking. Jigen stared dumbfounded and asked, "Wait, you didn't handcuff me?" Lupin stopped laughing and looked over at Jigen with a smirk, "Nope. I know you wake up easy and are very trigger happy when you wake up at night, so I wouldn't do that for my own safety, but someone actually did it!"and with this Lupin practically died with laughter as he Jigen wiggled to get free.

"Well can you unlock these damn things or not!?" Jigen asked shouting at the frustration that boiled inside him. "I could," Lupin said slowly, but Jigen knew there was a "but" after it. "but you need to give me something in return." Lupin beamed as Jigen growled profusely, "So all those times I saved your ass aren't a fair trade!" "Nope," Lupin said, "Because I have saved your life and have gotten you big bucks." Jigen paused and thought about it and relented, knowing full well Lupin was right. "What do you want Lupin?" Jigen asked in defeat. He watched Lupin smiled a very familiar smile that Jigen knew very well what it meant.

It meant Lupin had a plan, and right now, Jigen feared the worse, but nothing could have steeled Jigen enough to hear Lupin's wish. "Before I unlock your cuffs, I want a blow job" ….'What?"Jigen's mind just blanked and then it finally sunk in as his face practically glowed red! "NO WAY!" Jigen yelled with pride, "Why would you even want me to do that!" "Well," started Lupin in matter of fact voice, "I'm horny, you need out of the handcuffs, and it will be a new experience, plus I want to see who does it better, a man or a woman."Jigen's jaw just dropped, and he replied with, "Well, get a male hooker or something if you want that"

Lupin just looked at Jigen, shrugged and turned towards the door. "Fine, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon then, see ya~" Lupin said as he walked towards the door. 'TOMORROW AFTERNOON!',Jigen thoughts shouted, he would most likely be half dead by then. He quickly weighed the choices, death, or about 20 minutes of utter humiliation. The decision was made, "Wait! Fine, I'll do it! Okay." Jigen blushed, still not believing what he was about to do, and to Lupin of all people. Lupin's head poked from the corner where the doorway would be, and said with a smile, "Great~"

"Lupin, when this is over, I am going to kill you!" Jigen said angrily as he watched Lupin remove his black pants, he saw Lupin's red swollen half-erect member spring into action. Jigen went his lips nervously as he saw the semi-erect member get to 9 inches long. "You go commando?"Jigen asked as Lupin walked over to the bed in a predatory way with that smug bastard's smile still attached. "Of course! I am not ashamed of my body~" Lupin practically purred intimately, making Jigen squirm as Lupin straddled the top of him on his knees. "Now open wide~" Begrudgingly, Jigen opened his mouth slowly, and took in almost all of Lupin into his mouth as he shut his eyes. He heard Lupin moan his name hotly above which was making him feel a little hot too.

Slowly Jigen started to lick Lupin, and decided that it wasn't that bad. He began to bob his head, thinking about what he liked when he got a blow job Jigen started swirling his tongue around Lupin's tip making him shudder, and Jigen moaned around Lupin as he moaned his name and panted faster. Jigen then gently scrapped his teeth against the underside of Lupin's dick, "J-Jigen~ nng...ahh~ please do that again." Jigen knew this was turning him on too much, but he saw Lupin above him with a red face and lust filled eyes. He felt Lupin's hands clutch his hair desperate for release, but Jigen had other plans so removed his mouth with a "pop." He saw Lupin shudder as his member hit the cool air and whined "Jigen~"

"If you want something you have to say please," Jigen smiled as he saw Lupin blush. Lupin made a pouting face and Jigen smirked as he saw Lupin trembling. So, Jigen did something that made Lupin lose his blasted pride, the bearded man lightly nipped the inside of Lupin's thighs. "Shit! Nng...Damn...Ji-Jigen...Please-Aah~" As soon as Jigen heard please he took Lupin all the way to the root and moaned, sending dirty vibrations to his cock. Then he saw Lupin muscles tense as heard a feral yell rip from Lupin's mouth as he released into Jigen's. The climax was so powerful that it made Lupin almost faint with the wonderful pleasure.

Jigen couldn't help, but swallow as much as he could. In the end Jigen couldn't help as some of Lupin's seed dripped from the side of his mouth, but the taste was not as revolting as he had anticipated. Jigen panted as he began to breathe from his mouth again, but his heart kept beating loudly. Lupin layed on the bed catching his breath as well from the best orgasm that he had had in years. The thief's green eyes looked over at Jigen's face which was red as a tomato and his eyes were lust filled. Jigen couldn't believe what he had just done, but what was worse was that he had gotten seriously turned on by it.

Jigen clenched his thighs together in hopes of hiding his hard-on from Lupin, but as the thief spoke he knew that he had been seen, "Jigen, you must have really gotten into it~" Jigen's face turned more red, unable to deny the truth, but he said, "Alright Lupin I played your game so unlock these cuffs!" Jigen saw the trickster smile deviously as he climbed back towards Jigen, "Awww~ You aren't even denying it. You see Partner~ I just had the best orgasm in years from you, but I also want to repay you a bit. I always pay with interest."

Jigen just stared at Lupin dumbfounded, but Lupin got even closer to the marksman with his cunning smile. "Wait! You don't pay anything any-Oi!" Lupin grabbed Jigen by the knees and pulled them apart showcasing the obvious erection straining the dark blue boxers. "W-wait a second Lu-" but he was cut off again from his panicked cries as Lupin calculating hand slid up Jigen thigh towards the leg opening in his boxers. "Wow look how hard you are, but I didn't even do anything to you yet..." Jigen squirmed against the handcuffs to get away, but then the ever genius Lupin grabbed Jigen's face and kissed him something hard and sand papery.

Lupin then slipped his other hand, currently crawling up Jigen's thigh, into the blue boxers and started to stroke hard. Jigen felt his face flush as Lupin's kissed him unlike any other female had, hard and rough."Lupin,...haa~" Jigen couldn't help the low moan that gathered in the back of his throat as Lupin's mouth moved to give attention to his neck. Lupin left hickeys on Jigen's neck smiling at the meaning then went to Jigen's ear and spoke softly, "Jigen, you really are sensitive." "Lupin,"Jigen spoke quietly, "unlock me-nng~...please" Lupin's heart skipped a beat as he saw the face Daisuke Jigen before him.

The black hair usually slicked back, had cascaded on the pillow like rivulets , His blue eyes normally clear were clouded by unmistakable lust. Jigen's whole face was red from pleasure and humiliation, but Jigen tried to hide his face as the small moans here and there came out. It was almost too adorable for Lupin to handle as latched onto the cute little erect nipples, but as soon as he latched on to one he heard a super high yelp followed by a lusty mewl. Lupin looked up surprised at Jigen's sensitivity, but Jigen hid his face with his forearms.

"Jige-" "Forget that happened alright?" Jigen firmly said beneath his arms. Lupin only smiled as he squeezed Jigen's member more, causing him to squirm. "Jigen remember this. At the minute I own you," Lupin said to Jigen, feeling the tensing of his muscles for climax as Jigen panted roughly in a daze, but Lupin was going to make him cum for him from dirty talk, "Pain or pleasure which do you want more of right now, Daisuke~" Jigen shuddered at his first name came out of elusive thief's silver tongue as he responded without a thought, "I want...I want the pain..Wait a secon-"

Lupin smiled as he twisted the man's nipple and bit a bit harshly into Jigen's pink nipple making the older man tremble weakly beneath him as he felt Jigen give in to his captor's ministrations. Lupin's eyes looked hotly at the older man's blushing face, it was making all the blood rush to his cock again as it stood half proudly underneath his now sweaty shirt. Then he felt legs wrap around him, drawing Lupin closer to Jigen as Lupin purred into Jigen's ear, "Cum for me, Daisuke~"

That was it for Jigen as a feral yell ripped through the air as he climaxed. Lupin smiled as some of Jigen's seed got on his hand. Lupin's hazy mind wondered what Jigen's seed would taste like. The bearded raven haired man was still coming down from his climax as his breathing went from pants to long winded sighs. Lupin lifted his hand to his mouth and, said, "I wonder what you taste like?" Jigen's coal brownish eyes looked to see something he'd never thought he'd see in his.

Lupin the 3rd was licking his seed of his hand in reckless abandon, making Jigen blush profusely at the action. Jigen's coffee brown eyes followed Lupin's ever so mischievous green eyes. He was watching Jigen closely for those flustered reactions of his partner. The urged him to keep going even if the taste was a bit bitter, it was distinctly Jigen. Once his hand was finished off he eyed the older man's cum covered stomach with a lustfully lecherous grin that Jigen shudder in anticipation and lust. Lupin crawled towards Jigen that is until Jigen muttered something making Lupin advances stop.

"What did you say? You want more~ okay!" Lupin smiled sinfully until Jigen clutched Lupin closer with legs. "I said, if you ever listened to me, that you have too much clothes on. Take them off!" Jigen commanded as he let go of Lupin so he could strip, but Lupin held the older man stubbornly as his eyes stared at the cum decorating Jigen's chest so beautifully placed. He then began licking the top of his chest licking every bit up of the tanned muscled chest, making Jigen squirm at the feel of Lupin's tongue on him so pleasantly. It was making him all hot and bothered again, and it simply would not do.

His cock rose up erect as he watched Lupin's tongue dip and curve around his navel with that sinful tongue. "Lupin, aah-nng...please unlock m-me." Lupin looked in Jigen's direction to his hands still up in the cuffs. What harm would it do, even if the man ran away from him. In his pocket he pulled out a bobby pin and slipped it in the key hole of the cuffs, making Jigen's pants seem hotter underneath him. Eventually he got unlocked as he watched the cuffs release their restraints. Jigen wasted no time, even in his lustfully hazed mind, as he reached for Lupin's buttons with eagerly, dexterous fingers.

Each button popped out as soon as Jigen even touched them making Lupin blush from the sudden attack. The suit , tie, and black button up top were on the floor as Jigen grabbed Lupin's head and kissed him passionately with vigor. Lupin could only wrap his arms around the older man as Jigen pulled Lupin down to the bed and said darkly, "Don't handcuff me ever again." Lupin nodded in shock at the older man's new attitude towards the situation, even though he really had nothing to do with the shackles.

The gunman's tone was making Lupin so aroused especially when Jigen was above him, but Jigen was not the boss around here. Lupin smiled and said amusingly, "and here I thought I had an unwilling partner." Jigen blushed as he felt Lupin's hands grope his ass making him lay his head down on Lupin's shoulders with a groan that Lupin's breath hitch audibly. "Lupin...ha..You ass..." The bearded man rasped in his ear, but he continued in a more teasing to tone, "Why don't you just fuck me already..ha...fucking little fox..."

Lupin grabbed Jigen's ass rougher and pulled him closer, grinding their very visible hard-ons together, making them gasp at the addicting feeling. "Damn it! I can't even wait till I get inside you,...I...I'm going-nng..to cum right here-ha..and now," Lupin said as he started to give loving attention to the red ear in front of him, Jigen practically mewled at the lavish attention being given to his sensitive ear. Jigen panted harder as he practically humped Lupin in attempt to climax, so Lupin, noticing the older man's fast pace, grabbed hold of their red hot erections.

Jigen's still halfway in his boxers, and started to stroke them roughly. Jigen lifted his hand to Lupin's neck and pulled him down to attack his jaw with butterfly kisses. Eventually Jigen grabbed Lupin by his chin and kissed him wet and hot like a sauna almost making Lupin melt into him as they began to almost meld together in their efforts to see stars. They were both so close to it, Lupin being so enraptured in the act that he bit Jigen harshly in the shoulder, drawing blood. Jigen gasped as the pain pushed him over the edge in a blinding hot wave, making him feel like he was exploding.

Hot white cum spewed from the gunman as he almost screamed, but Lupin pulled him into an intoxicating lip lock that spent him spiraling into his sex high. Lupin came soon after, hearing Jigen and feeling Jigen was too much for him as he tumbled over the edge spraying his hot seed on their stomachs. They both collapsed on the blue blanket tucked in the mattress. They both breathed heavily, trying to come back to earth from cloud 9. Lupin came down first as he spoke and groaned hotly as he looked over at Jigen with a flushed face as he realized what he'd done, "Shit..."

He had just had sex with his partner, and Jigen had been unwilling to begin with. Lupin sighed nervously and put a hand to his face to hide it from the other. Most likely was that Jigen would never to talk to him again, "Fuck me" Lupin cursed under his breath, but then he felt a hand sling around his neck and another wrapped itself around his waist. He froze as he felt hot breath on his neck, and he looked over shoulder in fear of what he'd find in the face of his partner.

He then felt sharp nips on his neck that made shout in a high voice, making Jigen laugh behind him seductively. Then, Lupin felt Jigen kiss his neck, snaking his way up to the thief's earlobe making him groan at the sensation, Lupin practically choked the blue and cum spotted sheets in his lethal grip as he heard Jigen speak, "That can be arranged, because I always pay with interest..." Lupin could only stare in shock at the change in attitude so fast.

In the back of the hotel room was Fujiko, sitting in the closet with a video camera. She held it closer to the holes in the closet, trying to get better footage, but then out of nowhere a knife cracked through the camera and Fujiko yelped in surprise, dropping the broken camera. She opened the door to see Lupin sitting on Jigen's lap with a deep blush on his face, while Jigen's hand stayed outstretched toward her from throwing the knife.

She looked at Jigen in his boxers and cum covered stomach and blushed, but when she saw the deadly stare in his eyes she froze, but the a lustful anger sign blinked in her head as she shuddered in fear and put her hands up in surrender. "F-Fujiko what are you doing here?" Lupin exclaimed in surprise, while Jigen added, "Yeah and while you're at it tell us why you tied me up?!"

She looked Jigen in the eye and said daringly, "At least it ended well, just too bad I couldn't sell the sex video to the police." Jigen looked at her with his face contorted with anger as he held Lupin a bit tighter, while Lupin's eyes widened as he connected the dots. "Sorry boys gotta fly, have fun!" She said quickly as she ran out the door and down the hallway. 'Damn, and I was so close to filming the whole thing. Well, at least I got to see a show.' Fujiko thought as she fled into the elevator at a frightening speed, and pressed the number 1.

"Wait! Fuji-," "-OH NO YOU DON'T!" Jigen yelled cutting Lupin off as he slammed Lupin down on the bed roughly. Jigen slid his trigger finger down Lupin's pale stomach, watching every little tremble that ran through the younger man with his hyper sensitive eyes. His fore finger down Lupin's navel and happy trail as he touched the tip of Lupin's cock, which was now semi-erect with his teasing, which twitched at his cool touch. Lupin let a low moan escape his lips as he looked the gunman in the eyes and growled sinfully, "You better not be teasing me."

"I wasn't trying to tease you, I was only going to say that this," Jigen said fully grasping Lupin's member while a short cute yelp left the younger man, making him stare into those coal coloured eyes he fell entranced with, "Is all mine." Lupin shivered excitedly as Jigen stared into his green eyes full of lust, it was making Lupin even more aroused than before having a dominant Jigen above him. Lupin lifted his hand and touched his fingertips lightly across Jigen's stomach with a gentle smile, "Then all of this," Lupin's fingers traveled upwards to his bare chest and then he pointed his forefinger right at Jigen's heart, "Is mine. After all, I am a thief so when will I steal your heart, the way you stole mine."

THE END (or is it?)

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry once again that it is really rough draft like, but I wrote it late at night. I hope you still kinda like it... Thank you for reading.
> 
> ~Aryes


End file.
